The Brainstorm/Gallery
Before one of their invasions to a planet, Peepers tries to think of ways to invade it, but Lord Hater constantly rejects every one of them, since he knows Wander will foil it. Peepers tries to think of a plan that's foolproof so they can succeed. Plan for the Invasion S1e13b Flendar Overview.JPG|Ah, Flendar S1e13b the fortress city.JPG|Their fortress city protects them from any invasion S1e13b something is coming.JPG S1e13b Gates blown up.jpg S1e13b or not!.JPG|Or not! S1e13b Lord Hater stomps into Flendar.jpg S1e13b the rest follow him.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater has attacked our south gate when we least expected it!.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater attacks the guards.JPG S1e13b Hater won't pass!.JPG S1e13b the guards are defeated quite easily.JPG S1e13b the king looks worried.JPG S1e13b Hater defeats the guard easily.JPG S1e13b Uh Oh.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater stares at the Flendar king.png S1e13b In my heart,.JPG S1e13b I always knew our planet would fall to the military genius.JPG S1e13b of the almighty.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater takes the crown.JPG S1e13b Hater is king now.JPG S1e13b the hate empire will rise.JPG S1e13b Hater praises Peepers plan.JPG S1e13b Peepers is happy.jpg S1e13b A C. Peeps Joint Production Logo.jpg S1e13b That's the pitch.JPG S1e13b Any thoughts.JPG S1e13b Hater is Thinking.JPG S1e13b Still thinking.JPG S1e13b Sir.JPG S1e13b Peepers.JPG S1e13b Clearly your incompetence.JPG S1e13b Hater scolds Peepers.JPG S1e13b WANDER!.JPG|"WANDER!!!" S1e13b Play a song.JPG|"Play a song!" S1e13b Or have a picnic.JPG|"Or have a picnic!" S1e13b Or challenge me to a contest.JPG|"Or challenge me to a contest!" S1e13b And just ruin everything!.JPG|"And just ruin EVERYTHING!" S1e13b Issues.JPG S1e13b Title card.jpg Doom Dragons S1e13b Peepers' plan to use Doom Dragons.jpg S1e13b Doom Dragon attacking.jpg s1e13b Lord Hater invading with a Doom Dragon.jpg s1e13b Doom Dragon attacking 2.jpg S1e13b Wander kissing the Doom Dragon.jpg s1e13b Wander with the tamed Doom Dragon.jpg s1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons.jpg s1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 2.jpg s1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 3.jpg s1e13b Wander's army of Doom Dragons 4.jpg Electric Laser S1e13b First plan rejected.jpg S1e13b Peepers thinks again.jpg S1e13b Peepers 'Okay, that's fine'.jpg S1e13b Peepers 'Don't even go'.jpg S1e13b Flendar overview 2.jpg S1e13b Flendar will be destroyed by a laser.jpg s1e13b Giant laser.jpg S1e13b Peepers activating the laser.jpg S1e13b Laser powering up.jpg S1e13b Laser suddenly turns off.jpg S1e13b Batteries removed.jpg S1e13b Wander dancing to music.jpg S1e13b Wander and Sylvia dancing to music.jpg S1e13b Flendar residents dancing to music.jpg Stealing the Princess and King S1e13b Peepers new plan.JPG S1e13b The princess sleeps.JPG S1e13b The wedding ceremony.JPG S1e13b Watchdog Pope.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater kissing the princess.jpg S1e13b The Princess was a disguise by Wander.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater surprised.jpg IMG 1086.PNG S1e13b Wander kisses Lord Hater's cheek.jpg S1e13b Wander hugs Lord Hater.jpg S1e13b The king before being kidnapped.JPG S1e13b The king is in the bag.JPG S1e13b Flendar in chaos.JPG S1e13b Smug Hater.JPG S1e13b Hater laughs.JPG S1e13b Wander with the King.JPG Mind Combobulator S1e13b Blueprints for a Mind Combobulator.jpg S1e13b The Mind Combobulator at Lord Hater's ship.jpg S1e13b Combobulator from the inside.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater thinking about it.jpg S1e13b Lord Hater “Nope.”.jpg|"Nope." S1e13b Lord Hater “Banjo.”.jpg|"Banjo." S1e13b Peepers “Banjo¿”.jpg|"Banjo?" S1e13b Peepers “How could a banjo possibly¿!--”.jpg|"How could a banjo possibly?!?!..." S1e13b Wander Banjo.JPG S1e13b Hater and Peepers as fishermen.JPG S1e13b Rosa.JPG S1e13b Rosa with Ron the Baker.JPG S1e13b Old Hater and Peepers.JPG S1e13b Sad Hater.JPG Blocked Sun, Melted Icecaps, and Destroyed Crops S1e13b Wander and Sylvia with the sun blocked out.jpg S1e13b Wander declares "Warmth generating group hug!".jpg|"Warmth-generating..." S1e13b Wander and Sylvia hug.jpg S1e13b Everything becomes warm.jpg S1e13b Pool Party Planet.jpg|"POOL PARTY PLANET!" S1e13b Destroying the crops 1.jpg S1e13b Destroying the crops 2.jpg S1e13b Destroying the crops 3.jpg S1e13b Destroying the crops 4.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 1.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 2.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 3.jpg S1e13b Wander handing out sandwiches 4.jpg Lunch Time Pointing at Bob.png I Uh, Actually.png Just Wanted Lunch.png S1e13b I just want lunch.JPG S1e13b Peepers Isn't happy with Lunch time.JPG Bob eating a sandwich.png Going Through The Plan S1e13b Pants Down.JPG S1e13b Sylvia with embarrassed Watchdogs.JPG S1e13b Watchdogs with belts.JPG S1e13b Wander and Sylvia disguised as Hater.JPG S1e13b X-Ray busted.JPG S1e13b Watchdogs seeing the picnic.JPG s1e13b Wander and Sylvia have a picnic.jpg s1e13b Wander inviting the Watchdogs.jpg s1e13b Giant ants.jpg s1e13b Giant anteater.jpg s1e13b Giant anteater-eater.jpg s1e13b Giant anteater-eater-eater.jpg s1e13b And so on.jpg s1e13b Kicking away.jpg S1e13b Ring Toss.JPG S1e13b Super Wander.JPG S1e13b Radioactive Power-Absorbing Crystal.JPG S1e13b Powers absorbed.JPG S1e13b New Hater Kingdom.JPG S1e13b Wander raising the banjo.png Invasion Off Building Lord Hater's Confidence S1e13b Lord Hater wakes up.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater rises.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater at full power.JPG S1e13b Lord Hater at full power 2.JPG S1e13b Sylvia vs Hater.JPG S1e13b Flawless Victory.JPG S1e13b Defeated Sylvia.JPG S1e13b Hater smiles as he sends Wander to the next dimension.JPG S1e13b Wander being sent to the next dimension.JPG S1e13b Zapped Wander.JPG S1e13b Result of failed invasion.jpg|'Hater/Peepers:' "Banjo." To return to the episode summary for "The Brainstorm", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries